Alchimistul/XX
30px |link=Alchimistul/XIX |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XIX 30px |link=Alchimistul/XXI |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XXI Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro ― El numeşte semnele „noroc”, zise Englezul după ce arabul cel gras ieşi. Dacă aş putea, aş scrie o enciclopedie uriaşă despre cuvintele „noroc” şi „coincidenţă”. Cu aceste cuvinte se scrie Limbajul Universal. en "That's a good luck omen," the Englishman said, after the fat Arab had gone out. "If I could, I'd write a huge encyclopedia just about the words luck and coincidence. It's with those words that the universal language is written.'' fr « Il donne aux signes le nom de "chance", dit l'Anglais, une fois que l'autre fut sorti. Si je le pouvais, j'écrirais une énorme ency-clopédie sur les mots "chance" et "coïnci-dence". C'est avec ces mots-là que s'écrit le Langage Universel. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Apoi îi spuse băiatului că nu fusese nici o „coincidenţă” să-l întâlnească cu Urim şi Tumim în mână. Îl întrebă dacă şi el mergea în căutarea Alchimistului. ― Eu sunt în căutarea unei comori, răspunse băiatul, dar se căi imediat. en He told the boy it was no coincidence that he had met him with Urim and Thummim in his hand. And he asked the boy if he, too, were in search of the alchemist. "I'm looking for a treasure," said the boy, and he immediately regretted having said it. fr Puis ils continuèrent à causer, et il dit au jeune homme que ce n'était pas une coïn-cidence s'il l'avait trouvé avec Ourim et Toumim dans la main. Il lui demanda si lui aussi allait à la recherche de l'Alchimiste. «Je vais à la recherche d'un trésor», répondit le jeune garçon, et il le regretta aussitôt. de it es pt ------------------- ro Englezul însă păru că nu a băgat de seamă cuvintele lui. ― Într-un fel, şi eu tot asta caut. ― Dar nu ştiu ce înseamnă Alchimie, completă flăcăul, tocmai când patronul depozitului îi chemă afară. en But the Englishman appeared not to attach any importance to it. "In a way, so am I," he said. "I don't even know what alchemy is," the boy was saying, when the warehouse boss called to them to come outside. fr Mais l'Anglais ne sembla pas attacher d'importance à ce qu'il venait de dire. «D'une certaine façon, moi aussi, fit-il. — Et je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'Alchimie», ajouta le jeune homme, au moment où le patron de l'entrepôt les appelait dehors. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Eu sunt Conducătorul Caravanei, spuse un bărbat cu barbă lungă şi ochi întunecaţi. Am drept de viaţă şi de moarte asupra fiecărei persoane pe care o duc. Pentru că deşertul e o femeie capricioasă şi uneori îi scoate din minţi pe oameni. en "I'm the leader of the caravan," said a dark-eyed, bearded man. "I hold the power of life and death for every person I take with me. The desert is a capricious lady, and sometimes she drives men crazy." fr «Je suis le Chef de la Caravane, dit un homme qui avait une longue barbe et des yeux noirs. J'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur tous ceux que je conduis. Car le désert est une femme capricieuse, qui parfois rend les hommes fous. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Erau aproape două sute de oameni şi de două ori mai multe animale: cămile, cai, măgari, păsări. Englezul avea o mulţime de cufere pline cu cărţi. Erau femei, copii şi mai mulţi bărbaţi cu spada la cingătoare şi lungi archebuze agăţate pe umăr. en There were almost two hundred people gathered there, and four hundred animals— camels, horses, mules, and fowl. In the crowd were women, children, and a number of men with swords at their belts and rifles slung on their shoulders. The Englishman had several suitcases filled with books. fr Il y avait là près de deux cents per-sonnes, et deux fois autant d'animaux. Des dromadaires, des chevaux, des mulets, des oiseaux. Il y avait des femmes, des enfants, et plus d'un homme portait une épée à la ceinture, ou alors un long fusil à l'épaule. L'Anglais avait plusieurs cantines, pleines de livres. de it es pt ------------------- ro Un vacarm îngrozitor umplea locul, iar Conducătorul trebui să repete de mai multe ori pentru ca să audă toţi. ― Există multe soiuri de oameni, şi dumnezei diferiţi în inima fiecăruia. Dar singurul meu Dumnezeu este Allah, şi pe El jur că voi face tot ce va fi posibil şi tot ce va fi mai bine ca să mai birui o dată deşertul. en There was a babble of noise, and the leader had to repeat himself several times for everyone to understand what he was saying. "There are a lot of different people here, and each has his own God. But the only God I serve is Allah, and in his name I swear that I will do everything possible once again to win out over the desert. fr Un énorme brouhaha régnait sur la place, et le Chef dut répéter son dis-cours à diverses reprises pour être com-pris de tous. «Il y a aussi toutes sortes de gens et dif-férents dieux dans le cœur de ces gens. Mais mon seul Dieu est Allah, et je jure par Allah que je ferai tout ce que je pourrai, et de mon mieux, pour vaincre une fois de plus le désert. de it es pt ------------------- ro Acum vreau ca fiecare dintre voi să jure pe Dumnezeul în care crede, în adâncul sufletului lui, că mi se va supune în orice împrejurare. În deşert, nesupunerea înseamnă moarte. Un murmur scăzut traversă mulţimea. Jurau toţi, încet, în faţa Dumnezeului lor. en But I want each and every one of you to swear by the God you believe in that you will follow my orders no matter what. In the desert, disobedience means death." There was a murmur from the crowd. Each was swearing quietly to his or her own God. fr Seulement, je veux aussi que chacun de vous jure par le Dieu en qui il croit, du fond de son cœur, qu'il m'obéira en toute circonstance. Dans le désert, la désobéissance signifie la mort. » Un chuchotement assourdi parcourut la foule. Chacun jurait à voix basse en pre-nant son Dieu à témoin. de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul jură pe Iisus Cristos. Englezul rămase tăcut. Murmurul dură mai mult decât un simplu jurământ: oamenii cereau şi protecţia cerului. Se auzi un sunet lung de goarnă, şi fiecare încălecă pe animalul lui. en The boy swore to Jesus Christ. The Englishman said nothing. And the murmur lasted longer than a simple vow would have. The people were also praying to heaven for protection. A long note was sounded on a bugle, and everyone mounted up. fr Le jeune homme jura par Jésus-Christ. L'Anglais garda le silence. Le murmure se prolongea un peu plus que le temps d'un simple serment. Les gens demandaient aussi la protection du Ciel. Une sonnerie de trompette se fit entendre, longuement, et chacun se mit en selle. de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul şi Englezul cumpăraseră cămile, aşa că s-au suit mai greu. Flăcăului îi era milă de cămila Englezului ― era încărcată cu ditamai poverile, cu cărţi. en The boy and the Englishman had bought camels, and climbed uncertainly onto their backs. The boy felt sorry for the Englishman's camel, loaded down as he was with the cases of books. fr Le jeune homme et l'Anglais avaient acheté des chameaux et eurent un peu de mal à se hisser sur leurs montures. Le gar-çon éprouva quelque pitié pour celle de l'Anglais, chargée des pesantes sacoches de livres. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu există coincidenţe, repetă Englezul, încercând să continue discuţia începută în depozit. Un prieten m-a adus până aici, fiindcă îl cunoştea pe un arab care… en "There's no such thing as coincidence," said the Englishman, picking up the conversation where it had been interrupted in the warehouse. "I'm here because a friend of mine heard of an Arab who…" fr « Il n'existe pas de coïncidences, dit l'An-glais, essayant de poursuivre la conversa-tion commencée dans l'entrepôt. C'est un ami qui m'a fait venir jusqu'ici, parce qu'il connaissait un Arabe qui... » de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar caravana porni la drum, şi era imposibil să auzi ce spunea Englezul. Ştia însă exact despre ce era vorba: lanţul misterios care uneşte un lucru cu altul, care-l făcuse să devină păstor, să aibă de două ori acelaşi vis, şi să ajungă într-un oraş aproape de Africa, şi să întâlnească în piaţă un rege, şi să fie tâlhărit pentru ca să cunoască pe negustorul de cristaluri, şi… en But the caravan began to move, and it was impossible to hear what the Englishman was saying. The boy knew what he was about to describe, though: the mysterious chain that links one thing to another, the same chain that had caused him to become a shepherd, that had caused his recurring dream, that had brought him to a city near Africa, to find a king, and to be robbed in order to meet a crystal merchant, and… fr Mais la caravane se mit en route, et il devint impossible d'entendre ce qu'il racontait. Toutefois, le jeune homme savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait: cette chaîne mystérieuse qui unit une chose à une autre, qui l'avait conduit à être berger, à faire plusieurs fois le même rêve, à se trouver dans une ville proche de l'Afrique, à rencontrer un roi sur la place, à être volé pour en venir à faire la connaissance d'un marchand de cristaux, et... de it es pt ------------------- ro “Cu cât ajungi mai aproape de vis, cu atât Legenda Personală se transformă într-o adevărată raţiune de a trăi”, gândi băiatul. Caravana îşi începu drumul spre apus. Călătoreau dimineaţa, făceau popas când soarele ardea prea tare, şi-şi reluau drumul pe înserat. Flăcăul vorbea puţin cu Englezul, care-şi petrecea mai tot timpul cu cărţile. en The closer one gets to realizing his destiny, the more that destiny becomes his true reason for being, thought the boy. The caravan moved toward the east. It traveled during the morning, halted when the sun was at its strongest, and resumed late in the afternoon. The boy spoke very little with the Englishman, who spent most of his time with his books. fr «Plus on s'approche de son rêve, plus la Légende Personnelle devient la véritable raison de vivre », pensa-t-il. La caravane se mit en marche en direc-tion du levant. On avançait durant la matinée, on faisait halte quand le soleil devenait plus brûlant, et l'on reprenait la progression quand il commençait à bais-ser. Le jeune homme ne parlait pas beau-coup avec l'Anglais, qui passait la plus grande partie du temps plongé dans ses livres. de it es pt ------------------- ro Atunci începu să observe în tăcere mersul animalelor şi al oamenilor prin deşert. Acum totul era foarte diferit de ziua plecării: în ziua aceea, învălmăşeală şi strigăte, plânsete de copii, nechezat de animale, totul se amesteca cu poruncile nervoase ale călăuzelor şi negustorilor. Dar în deşert stăpâneau doar vântul etern, liniştea şi copitele animalelor. Chiar şi călăuzele vorbeau puţin între ele. en The boy observed in silence the progress of the animals and people across the desert. Now everything was quite different from how it was that day they had set out: then, there had been confusion and shouting, the cries of children and the whinnying of animals, all mixed with the nervous orders of the guides and the merchants. But, in the desert, there was only the sound of the eternal wind, and of the hoofbeats of the animals. Even the guides spoke very little to one another. fr Il se mit alors à observer en silence la marche des animaux et des hommes à travers le désert. Tout était maintenant diffé-rent par rapport au jour du départ. Ce jour-là, c'étaient la cohue, les cris, les pleurs des petits enfants, les hennissements des bêtes et, au milieu de toute cette confusion, les ordres impatients des guides et des commerçants. Mais, dans le désert, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le vent éternel, le silence, les sabots des bêtes. Même les guides entre eux ne causaient guère. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Am traversat de multe ori nisipurile astea, spuse un cămilar într-o seară. Dar deşertul aşa de mare, zarea aşa de departe, te fac să te simţi mic şi să taci. Flăcăul înţelese ce voia omul acela să spună, chiar dacă nu mai călcase vreodată printr-un deşert. en "I've crossed these sands many times," said one of the camel drivers one night. "But the desert is so huge, and the horizons so distant, that they make a person feel small, and as if he should remain silent." The boy understood intuitively what he meant, even without ever having set foot in the desert before. fr «J'ai déjà traversé bien des fois ces éten-dues de sable, dit un soir un chamelier. Mais le désert est si vaste, les horizons si lointains, qu'on se sent tout petit, et qu'on garde le silence. » Le jeune homme comprit ce que le chamelier voulait dire, bien qu'il n'eût jusque-là jamais cheminé dans un désert. de it es pt ------------------- ro De câte ori privea marea sau focul, era în stare să stea ore întregi tăcut, fără să se gândească la nimic, cufundat în imensitatea şi forţa elementelor. “Am învăţat ceva şi cu oile şi cu cristalurile”, gândi el. „Pot să învăţ şi cu deşertul. Acesta mi se pare mai bătrân şi mai înţelept.” en Whenever he saw the sea, or a fire, he fell silent, impressed by their elemental force. I've learned things from the sheep, and I've learned things from crystal, he thought. I can learn something from the desert, too. It seems old and wise. fr Mais chaque fois qu'il regardait la mer ou le feu, il pouvait passer des heures sans dire un mot, plongé au cœur de l'immensité et de la puissance des éléments. «J'ai appris avec des brebis et j'ai appris avec des cristaux, pensa-t-il. Je peux aussi bien apprendre avec le désert. Il me semble encore plus vieux et plus sage. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Vântul nu se oprea niciodată. Flăcăul îşi aminti de ziua în care a simţit chiar vântul acesta, aşezat pe fortificaţiile din Tarifa. Poate că acum atingea uşor lâna oilor lui care continuau să caute hrană şi apă pe câmpiile Andaluziei. en The wind never stopped, and the boy remembered the day he had sat at the fort in Tarifa with this same wind blowing in his face. It reminded him of the wool from his sheep… his sheep who were now seeking food and water in the fields of Andalusia, as they always had. fr Le vent ne cessait jamais. Il se souvint du jour où il avait senti ce même vent, à Tarifa, alors qu'il était assis sur les for-tifications. Peut-être le vent caressait-il maintenant la laine de ses brebis, qui par-couraient les campagnes d'Andalousie en quête de nourriture et d'eau. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Nu mai sunt oile mele”, îşi zise în sinea lui, şi nu simţi nici un dor. „Pesemne că s-au obişnuit cu un nou păstor şi m-au uitat. Asta e bine. Cine este obişnuit să umble, cum sunt oile, ştie că vine o zi când e nevoie să pleci.” en "They're not my sheep anymore," he said to himself, without nostalgia. "They must be used to their new shepherd, and have probably already forgotten me. That's good. Creatures like the sheep, that are used to traveling, know about moving on." fr « Elles ne sont plus mes brebis, se dit-il, sans éprouver de véritable nostalgie. Elles ont dû s'habituer à un nouveau berger, et m'ont sûrement oublié. C'est très bien ainsi. Qui a l'habitude de voyager, comme les brebis, sait qu'il arrive toujours un moment où il faut partir. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Apoi îşi aminti de fata negustorului şi avu certitudinea că se măritase. Cine ştie, cu vreun vânzător de floricele sau cu un păstor care şi el ştia să-i citească şi să-i povestească istorii nemaiauzite; la urma urmelor, doar nu era singurul. Dar îl impresionă presimţirea lui: poate că şi el va învăţa într-o zi istoria asta a Limbajului Universal, care cuprinde trecutul şi prezentul tuturor oamenilor. en He thought of the merchant's daughter, and was sure that she had probably married. Perhaps to a baker, or to another shepherd who could read and could tell her exciting stories—after all, he probably wasn't the only one. But he was excited at his intuitive understanding of the camel driver's comment: maybe he was also learning the universal language that deals with the past and the present of all people. fr Il se rappela ensuite la fille du commerçant, et il eut la certitude qu'elle s'était déjà mariée. Peut-être bien avec un mar-chand de pop-corn, ou avec un berger qui savait lire, lui aussi, et pouvait lui raconter des histoires extraordinaires. Après tout, il ne devait pas être le seul. Mais ce pressentiment qu'il avait fit naître en lui un certain trouble. Etait-il donc en train d'apprendre, à son tour, ce fameux Langage Universel, qui connaît le passé et le présent de tous les hommes? de it es pt ------------------- ro „Presimţiri”, cum obişnuia mama lui să spună. Flăcăul începu să înţeleagă că presimţirile sunt cufundări rapide pe care sufletul le făcea în Curentul Universal al vieţii, unde istoriile tuturor oamenilor sunt legate între ele şi putem afla tot pentru că totul stă scris. en "Hunches," his mother used to call them. The boy was beginning to understand that intuition is really a sudden immersion of the soul into the universal current of life, where the histories of all people are connected, and we are able to know everything, because it's all written there. fr « Des pres-sentiments», disait souvent sa mère. Il commença à comprendre que les pressen-timents étaient de rapides plongées de l'âme dans ce courant universel de vie, au sein duquel l'histoire de tous les hommes se trouve liée de façon à ne faire qu'un : de sorte que nous pouvons tout savoir, parce que tout est écrit. de it es pt 30px |link=Alchimistul/XIX |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XIX 30px |link=Alchimistul/XXI |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XXI Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV